When Faeries Fly
by RazzDazz96
Summary: When she's bonded to a werewolf she didn't think possible because of a terrifying past, Andrina seeks refuge from Alarik inside the training grounds for Fay warriors. Will she ever let him in?


When Faeries Fly

Andrina's P.O.V.

Darkness clung to me like a thick curtain covering my body that tried to banish my mind into oblivion. A laugh that sounded as evil as that darkness that stuck to me rung out at me like bells in this vast land making my gut clench and my blood sing in my veins. No this evil, this pain, would not consume me. I would not betray my faerie queen. The picture of her small delicate faced framed in a fan of golden curls snapped me at of my accursed misery.

A giggle burst through my lips and then realizing my mistake as the other prisoners gasped around me made me grind my teeth, I would bare it if only for my queen and the other strong female warriors who depended on me. No demon had ever captured me, the invincible warrior Andrina without me willing it. This meeting and capturing was no accident in my plan but my quarters were far from pleasant.

The stench of blood made my nostrils flair and my body constricted trying to run. If I was correct in my guesses and that was dragon blood, the only blood that could kill a female warrior faerie. I would rather die in battle than let these gutless excuses for vampires kill me. Raising my hands I whispered in a melodic voice, "So you're the big bad vamp who is going to kill me in a fight were I'm helpless? Well, that's very touching but I like my men tough." Then before I could blink I felt a metallic steel blade at my throat.

A cry of anguish escaped my lips; thankfully I'd had the queen invest in acting lessons though she never figured out why until it paid off a couple of years ago when I'd had to bargain for her daughter's life. "You will never escape, doll," He let loose a throaty chuckle and I couldn't help the easy overconfident smirk that appeared on my face. I hadn't lived over 500 years by letting vampires get the better of me.

Then I sprung into action as I flung myself at him, my leg coming at him in a perfectly executed round house kick that hit him in the middle of the chest. Digging in my heels I laughed as he cried out. "You B****H" He growled. "Wow that sounded so smart. The way you talk just melts my heart!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Then being the jerk that he is he tries flipping me but before he could I drop kicked him, sending him flailing into the blood red walls which had to hurt considering a puff of plaster had descended around the room.

"_Lei sarà morto prima di lasciare questo luogo,_" I ranted in my native language, Italian. Without any knowledge of how I ended up under him on the cold damp ground. I let out a real cry of agony; no one bested me at fighting, ever. "_Not so arrogant now, are we?_" He laughed back in a lilting Russian accent. The sound had my stomach twisting and the hairs on my neck standing on end. That was one drop dead scary accent.

Then I caught a glimpse of his face and my breathing hitched. Black glossy hair hung like a sheet around his face, the right side hung loosely covering one of his eyes while the other side was tucked safely behind a perfectly curved ear. Dark brown orbs that were almost black assessed my gaze amusedly. A dark mocha colored skin now assured me he wasn't a vampire…..

He was a fey, a faerie!

This man had me cornered under him and as soon as recognition of what he is flared in my expression he loosened his hold on me. Oh, by the Queen he was scary. He must be part of the noble. "I must leave here; my presence is needed by the prince, Ledia's son." Once I let out the queen's informal name I knew he thought me disrespectful. Seeing the flames that seemed to make his eyes dance I let out a small play tremble of fear, "She is like my own mother, she took me in when I was nine."

A look of fierce anger tugged at his facial features and I felt an invisible tug on my fingers that felt compelled to run my hands into his hair and pull my face to his to show him that whatever was bugging him didn't matter anymore. Suddenly snapping my mind back into it's self, I registered that there were prisoners that needed to escape and that I needed to attend to the prince who was supposedly waiting for me at the Indianapolis Airport. "I have people to save so if you don't mind will you stop sexually harassing me so I can," I say smoothly while eyeballing our current position with fake disdain.

"Sure, but you should probably treat royalty better and not attack them from now on. I am Prince Sariel and I believe you are at my service." I felt my smirk fade like the jeans human's now wore and I felt my composure slip. "Move it," I ground out. He looked a little shell shocked and then he obeyed. "Open!" I commanded the cages and surely enough every lock melted like acid had burned them thoroughly and then the doors all snapped open. Sariel's jaw seemed to like the company of flies because he could not seem to keep his mouth shut for more than a few minutes.

Sariel's P.O.V.

"_A little trick I picked up from an ex-boyfriend, but then relationships with warlocks never seem to work out and the fact I used him to get information for the queen…Well who said I wanted to be tied to a guy forever anyway. Being a lesbian would be so much easier…" _she thought grudgingly. I held back a chuckle; so the evil minx never could get a true man to stay with her. I would've stayed with her even if she had been working for my mom, the woman was gorgeous.

The sight of her sent little bursts of very inappropriate thoughts into my head. Light brown hair that was tinted blonde that looked almost bronze hung down to her just below her mid-waist line and her bangs were slanted across her face making it impossible to see that part of her face entirely. A slim body that was shaped in a thin hour glass shape taunted me endlessly as I watched her on her rampage for justice. The sleek lines of her face made her fury look like walking beauty.

"_God, I hate this arrogant son of a gun! He's so frustrating, he doesn't even seem to notice it at all."_Her thoughts rubbed me the wrong way. Her air of easy confidence made her seem more like I prick than I am. Then when I thought nothing could possibly get worse a freaking lycanthrope decided to crash the party.

Andrina's P.O.V.

A gigantic thud sounded to my right. I didn't have time to care so I muttered a quick prayer before launching myself at the newest vampire trying to kill me. "Move!" A rough voice growled knocking ten vamps out of his way. Uh-oh, I thought as another nasty vampire dug his claws into my shoulder. I hate, hate, hate blood!

Then suddenly the crowd of the undead that had been surrounding me were pushed back and killed as a very tall guy around my age strode towards to meet me. Werewolf, I say to myself calmly. Dark brown-black chocolate hair slanted towards his broad shoulders that led down to a well defined muscled body, long legs stretched two inches higher than mine and when I saw his crazed forest like green eyes I felt myself steady and turn warrior mode back on.

As soon as he reached me I pulled out my bow and an arrow from my ivory quiver. "Hi, so you want to die, right or are you going to kill me?" My question was blunt utterly sarcastic and made his eyebrows climb upwards on his forehead. "You are my mate I would highly suggest that neither of us try to kill one another," his voice was deep husky and had me thinking of things I shouldn't be when with a lycanthrope and then what he said caught up to my brain and I let loose a scream that rivaled a banshee's that made a deep smirk paint across his face.

"You arrogant asshole! There is no way in all the seven levels of hell I would stick with you for more than five minutes much less a freaking eternity," My voice had risen about six octaves and considering that us faeries have high voices to begin with it made a few windows shatter. Thankfully, the light streaming through the windows finished off the rest of the already weakened vamps. Then the giant oaf trailed a finger over my cheekbone in what he supposed was a caress but actually made me cringe.

He looked me dead on in the eye and murmured, "If I had to chose a mate it wouldn't tae been you." The Scottish accent kept getting thicker with each word but I didn't let it melt me at all. Mocking his accent I responded, "Well ye have and tae take me away from this is very rude. Do you ken that?" A short burst of laughter came from the sidelines and I turned my attentions to Prince Sariel.

"Oh, I really hope the queen loves me for putting up with her son this long. I knew when she said you were nerve wracking that I could handle but now I want to do to you what I did to those locks over there. I don't know how Himeko and Queen Lidea put up with you!"

Alarik's P.O.V.

Her bronze hair swayed with her hips as she sassed her queen's son, which means she must hold a high position with that queen to do this and not even flinch at his rage.

"Look Mr. I'm So Big and Royal you can shove that information up your butt. The queen told me to get you home to the castle as soon as possible. Himeko has been designing the room for you based on your past tastes and is quite proud of herself for doing something on her own for once. I swear to the queen that you will lose very important limbs if you hurt her feelings." The throaty voice was strange for a faerie but then she was strangely tall to be fey as well. Her way of talking was also strange to me but I let the unfamiliarity slide just this once. I did not usually like my women so voluptuous but the Lord had given me this woman as my mate and I would not treat her badly. Her stormy blue eyes narrowed on me as I chuckled mercilessly. "You will regret the day you chose me for your mate, you mutt!"

Her words wounded me as no one else's ever had. "I can trace my family back generations, can ye? Do ye ken that you're disrespecting royalty? I don't think that ye do ken it at all." I hadn't meant to shout at her but my pride had been hurt me at the core, it did. Her eyes became slightly sarcastic in defense to my words. "Well, well, I'm in the presence of I bough, would that be efficient?" She lowered her head in a mocking acknowledgment of our ranks and started to walk to the head of the cave. "Where are you going?" Sariel called to her in a commanding tone that rose her hackles.

"I'm going to go home were there is a feast and warm bed waiting, for me as well as you. So if you hurry there might be some food left over for the mutt." Her voice carried over her slim shoulder before she disappeared into the darkness ahead.

Comment if you like, don't be rude and post hateful stuff.


End file.
